


til death do us part

by orphan_account



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Andrew Hozier-Byrne - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hozier, Marriage, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Wedding Day, i may have cried while writing this, im. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and andrew share a quiet moment before your wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	til death do us part

“i know we’re not supposed to see each other before the ceremony, but can you meet me outside? on the steps?” andrew pleaded, his voice crackly on your phone’s speaker. you could hear his family chattering in the background, raine scolding one of his brothers, you assumed, for an improper tie. 

“i can try. are you okay? you’re not backing out on me, are you?” you joked, an attempt to calm your nerves. 

you heard him chuckle and pictured his grin, slightly crooked teeth and all. “no, no, of course not, my love. i just… i need to catch my breath.” 

you promised to meet him outside the venue as you ended the call.

he’d beat you to the steps, his hair slightly disheveled by the wind. you paused for a moment before going up to him, watching. he brushed a hand through his curls, his teeth chewed on his bottom lip. you’d forgotten how utterly handsome he looked when he wore formal clothes, having grown accustomed to his usual sweaters and jeans. it was a rare occurrence for him to wear a suit, much less a tuxedo. 

you sucked in a breath and made your way to him, clutching two fistfuls of your dress.

he gasped softly when he saw you. for a moment all he could do was beam, at you, at the fact that you were his, at the idea of spending eternity with you. you grinned right back at him, equally awed by how pretty he was. his eyes watered, the smallest of tears slipping down his cheek. “oh.” he murmured, slender hands pulling you toward him gently.

“what’s the matter, dear?” you reached towards his face, tenderly wiping away the tear with your thumb. he leaned his head into your hand, finding your free one and intertwining your cold fingers with his warm ones.

“you look absolutely gorgeous. oh my god,” he was smiling now, almost laughing, his voice still slightly raspy. “so much for catching my breath.” 

“can i kiss you?” he whispered, studying your face through long lashes. you took him in in full; the curls and baby hairs that framed his face, the deep ginger colour of his beard, the hazy green of his eyes, flecked with darker browns, his slightly swollen, pinkish lips, the smoothness of his skin, freckles dotted here and there. he was nothing short of angelic.

“are we allowed, technically?” you asked, staring back at him, into him. a gust of wind blew, his hair skewing into your faces, goosebumps prickling your skin. 

“i don’t think i could care less.” he chuckled again. 

you didn’t have a response to offer, simply tugging him down to your level and pressing your lips to his. he leaned his forehead on yours when you pulled away, eyes falling shut for a moment. 

“we’re getting married. in an hour.” the corners of your mouth turned up, another smile crossing your features. 

andrew delicately gathered you into him, arms coiled around you, a sigh of contentment leaving him. he was grateful for this nearly blissful moment, away from the bustle and palaver of the two of your families and friends before the ceremony started. he watched the cars race past on the street, hoping the noise of it all would overpower the heavy, tireless thumping of his heart. it didn’t, but you couldn’t bring yourself to mention it. 

“you’re going to be my wife.” he uttered happily, the excitement in his voice pronounced. 

“you’re going to be my husband.” you pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“i’m going to be your husband.” he repeated breathlessly.

“as nice as this is,” you freed yourself from him. “i think we should go back inside. i’m sure everyone’s looking for us by now.” 

"let them look.” 

“andy.”

“you’re right, you’re right.” he planted a kiss to your forehead. “i’ll see you at the altar, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii this is a lengthened version of a pov i wrote on twitter so i apologize for the shortness but i hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
